


hic manebimus optime (here we'll stay excellently)

by sinequanon



Series: rebellion and revolution [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinequanon/pseuds/sinequanon
Summary: AU. After Aizen is defeated, the hogyoku offers Ichigo some interesting choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm primarily a Teen Wolf fanfic writer/reader, but one day I was reading the same Teen Wolf fics from cywscross for the dozenth time when I noticed that she also wrote for Bleach.
> 
> I had mostly stopped reading the manga during the Fullbringer arc, but I decided to read some of her Bleach fics anyway, and I loved them, and so she is, to some extent, the inspiration for all of my Bleach fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!

In a field far from the rest of the fighting, the savior of Soul Society lay quietly bleeding to death. Aizen Sousuke was nothing but a red ruin a few feet away, but the only thing that Ichigo could think of at the moment was that he was going to miss dinner with his family again.

Yuzu would be so disappointed.

He could vaguely hear Zangetsu and Shiro yelling in the back of his brain, but he wasn't awake enough to answer them.

A few feet away, the hogyoku pulsed gently from where it had eventually fallen during their fight, and Ichigo watched dispassionately as it started rolling in his direction.

“Go away,” he barked hoarsely, even as the hogyoku continued forward, and nudged itself into the weary man’s open palm. “Go back to Kisuke.”

The orb pulsed again, much brighter this time, and Ichigo gasped as hundreds of confusing scenarios suddenly flooded his mind.

_Orihime is never born. Ichigo is never born. Chad never moves to Japan. Seireitei falls to Aizen, and eventually, so do the few remaining Quincy._

_Ichigo dies by Byakuya's hand when they come to arrest Rukia. Aizen wins._

_Ichigo dies with his mother. Aizen wins._

_Both Masaki and Isshin die. Ryuuken takes in Ichigo and his sisters, but the three of them run away from their emotionally distant caretaker just before Rukia comes to town. All three worlds fall, but there are swathes of territory in the human world that are relentlessly defended against Aizen's rule, including a section of Japan controlled by the Kurosaki siblings._

_Ichigo never gets his powers back after defeating Aizen. He discovers that he doesn't mind, and realizes that he owes the Shinigami nothing. He lives well and dies peacefully, surrounded by his children and grandchildren._

_Ichigo gets his powers back on his own, but decides to keep it a secret from the Gotei 13. The next time Soul Society is threatened, Ichigo lets them defend themselves. They win, barely._

_Shiba Kaien never dies, and Aizen’s plot is revealed. The Shibas never leave Soul Society. By the time Ichigo is born, relations between Soul Society and the human world are the best they've ever been._

_After the war, Ichigo is unjustly imprisoned in Muken for almost a decade. When he is finally rescued, he vanishes into the wilderness, never to be seen again_.

There are other universes, other paths: some wonderful, some terrible, but Ichigo sees them all, even when he can no longer physically keep his eyes open. Finally, the images fade, and Ichigo is left panting with exhaustion. Then:

< _Choose_. >

“What?” Ichigo blinked in confusion.

 _< What is your wish, Kurosaki Ichigo_?>

“Again, what?”

< _You have triumphed this day, but your heart is heavy. What is your desire, Kurosaki Ichigo_? >

Ichigo sighed. If the hogyoku had asked him that question even a few weeks ago, he would have said that he wanted enough power to protect everyone. It was still something he wanted, but in that moment he thought about all of the pain, and suffering, and loss, and said: “I want peace.”

With one last pulse, the light from the hogyoku spread across the field, and Ichigo fell into darkness.

<> <>

“Good morning, Kurosaki-san,” Urahara Kisuke greeted the comatose man in front of him with exaggerated exuberance. “Still being a layabout, I see.”

The shopkeeper paused to wait for an answer, only to sigh when his comments once again went unheard. He shook his head and adjusted the blankets as he had every morning that Ichigo had been in his care.

Ichigo should be at university by now, living his human life, instead of stuck in Soul Society while the rest of the world moved on without him.

How infuriating and unfair it was that a human boy had been forced to pay the price for the Shinigamis’ freedom. That Ichigo had willingly fought for them was a testament to his character.

No one knew exactly what had happened in that field between Ichigo and Aizen; by the time the spiritual energy had tapered off to a less oppressive level, all they found was Kyoka Suigetsu, a powerless hogyoku, and an unconscious substitute Shinigami surrounded by a large patch of wildflowers.

Unohana mended the boy’s physical wounds, but even as his body healed, he never regained consciousness. After months in the Fourth with no sign of waking, Kisuke was tasked with watching after the fallen hero while Isshin spread the story in the human world that his son had moved away.

Nearly five years later, Ichigo was still sleeping, and there was nothing that anyone could do to wake him.

Sighing once more, the former captain leaned over to pat the hand of the young man who had become like a son to him, and stepped away to get started on the day's work.

“Wake up soon, Kurosaki-san. We miss you.”

<> <>

Perhaps the only good thing about Ichigo’s condition was that it forced the rather eclectic group of people that he considered friends to get to know each other a bit better. Although relations were still strained, the Gotei 13 had learned to be more tolerant of both the Arrancar and the Visored, to the point where Lisa was actually considering returning to Soul Society full-time and Hiyori was slightly less violent at the sight of her former colleagues.

The rest of the Visored, however, although welcome in Seireitei, became a sort of surrogate family for Karin and Yuzu, especially when Isshin found himself struggling over his son’s condition and his own tentatively renewed connection to Soul Society. Shinji spent nearly as much time with the twins as he had with Ichigo during the war, and the girls loved him for it. It was a relationship that helped all of them cope with the sad, uncertain situation.

Other Shinigami visited the Kurosakis as well: Rukia and Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto, Ukitake and Kyouraku, and even Kuchiki Byakuya came by to offer well-wishes during brief visits to the human world.

The twins were glad to know more about the man that Ichigo had become, and the things that he had done, but although they appreciated the visits, they really would have just rather had their brother back.

<> <>

Everything was dull and gray, covered in a film of dust that remained undisturbed by his footsteps. The walls were bare, save for withering vines that had crawled in through broken windows to reclaim what little furniture was there for the wild.

Ichigo had no idea how long he’d been wandering these halls--it felt like forever, yet he was never thirsty or hungry or tired. He spent his days exploring rooms, looking for clues as to where he was or what he should be doing.

Not for the first time, he wished he had his spirits to talk to. Zangetsu would know what to make of this place, he was sure, and he thought that Shiro might like it, too. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard their voices since he’d woken up here; though he was heartened by the whispering he sometimes thought he heard in the distance.

(He wasn't entirely sure it wasn't wishful thinking, though.)

Ichigo didn't know at what point he had found the library, but he had returned often enough that he knew most everything it contained. Unfortunately, not even the works themselves could give him an idea of his purpose there--he had read about everything from military history to cooking. He read poetry, and taught himself herbal remedies that he doubted even Unohana knew.

Three times now in his wanderings, he had also managed to find the remnants of what used to be a huge garden. There was a large, still pond in the center that Ichigo found fascinating, though he couldn't say exactly why he felt that way.

It was quickly becoming his favorite place, after the library. Even surrounded by decaying foliage, Ichigo could tell that this place had once been magnificent.

< _Like roses, peace must be cultivated_. >

Ichigo startled from where he had been staring at the water. He hadn't heard the hogyoku since the battle with Aizen, however long ago that had been.

“You want me to plant a garden?” he asked dubiously.

“We want you to grow a kingdom,” a new voice said from behind him.

Ichigo spun around to see a dark-haired woman in a deep blue kimono watching him intently, a tiny smirk on her face.

As the first person he had seen in who knew how long, he had questions immediately. “Who are you? What is this place? Why am I here?” he asked, watching her warily.

“Greetings, Kurosaki Ichigo,” she said smoothly. “My name is Kyoka Suigetsu, and this,” she waved around her, “is the Soul King’s palace.”

Ichigo’s jaw dropped. “You’re Aizen’s...and what am I doing in somebody's palace, and where is everyone?” His voice rose with every question. “What is going on?”

The zanpakuto spirit offered him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, but didn't try to move any closer. “The palace has long stood empty; that is part of the reason why things were allowed to deteriorate so far, both here and among the Gotei 13. The Shinigami grew complacent, and the Central 46 brazen...and my wielder took advantage and declared himself a god.” Seeing that Ichigo was listening, she continued, “He was not always as you knew him. I had hoped to turn his heart back to me, but…” she trailed off sadly.

“Where’s Aizen now?” Ichigo asked, not unkindly.

“He is gone; and yet, I am not.” She raised her shoulders in a graceful half-shrug. “I am here with you, in this place.”

“Why?”

“Because you want peace, and I want to help you achieve it.”

<> <>

In Soul Society, two zanpakuto vanish: Kyoka Suigetsu, from a vault in Division 12; and Zangetsu, from his place at Ichigo’s bedside.

Kisuke notifies both the Captain Commander and Unohana about Zangetsu, but after days with no discernible change in the young man’s condition, the Shinigami are left baffled once again.

Strangely, no one notices the disappearance of Aizen’s former zanpakuto.

<> <>

“Again.”

“What exactly are you trying to do, besides kill me?” Ichigo huffed, as Kyoka Suigetsu charged him once more.

“You want your spirits back, yes?”

“What kind of a question is that?” he griped, parrying a blow as the zanpakuto spirit moved to strike again.

“Then listen to your instincts and let them in!” she yelled, shoving him backwards.

Ichigo actually stumbled as the faint buzzing in his head caught his attention once again. Instead of pushing it away, he focused on it, and gasped when he heard a familiar voice.

“ _Ichigo_.”

Spar forgotten, Ichigo all but dropped his practice sword to zero in on the voices he had missed for years.

“Makin’ friends all over the place, ain’t ya Aibou?”

In the blink of an eye, Zangetsu and Shiro materialized before him. Ichigo just stared at them, happier than he’d been since his mother was alive.

“Don't be gettin’ all emotional, now,” Shiro admonished, but he was grinning as he said it.

“Now that we have returned, you must begin training, Ichigo,” Zangetsu added.

Ichigo agreed wholeheartedly; who knew how long he’d gone without sparring before Kyoka Suigetsu came along? Still, he wondered, “What are we training for this time?”

Shiro smirked. The zanpakuto exchanged sly smiles.

“For you to be King, of course.”

Ichigo’s alarmed yell was loud enough it was a wonder they didn't hear it in Soul Society.

<> <>

Oddly enough, most of Ichigo’s “king training” consisted of gardening.

Despite the fact that a lot of people thought of him as just a hothead, Ichigo _was_ intelligent enough to be near the top of his class in school, and he wasn't half-bad at reading people and situations, either.

So, Ichigo had already read almost every book in the palace library by the time Kyoka Suigetsu appeared, and he felt like he knew most of the captains and lieutenants enough to deal with them on a personal level as well.

In short, despite the yelling, he wasn't as freaked out about this king thing as he probably should have been. Frankly, he didn't care what his duties were as long as he could still see his family.

He didn't actually want to be king, by any means, but if everyone else was okay with it, and it helped keep the peace, well, he wouldn't complain about it too much.

Since he knew most of the basics about Soul Society thanks to his reading (and it wasn't like he was going to be a traditional monarch, anyway), Ichigo found himself spending most of his time split between sword training and gardening.

It was surprisingly soothing: both zanpakuto seemed to enjoy spending time digging and planting, and even Shiro had some fun demolishing old fixtures around the palace.

No one needed to eat, but they frequently gathered around dinnertime to spend time together. Kyoka Suigetsu became a good friend to each of them, and another mentor to the substitute Shinigami.

It soon became obvious that changes to the garden also equalled changes to the palace.

It was common, now, to come in from the garden and find that a room or two had transformed in the meantime. Gone were dusty relics of the previous king, and in their place were things that appealed to Ichigo.

(One of the first changes was a wing that mimicked almost exactly the rooms in his house.)

It was strange, and interesting, and kind of fun to watch the changes as they appeared.

<> <>

“Hey, guys?” Ichigo yelled, shocked by the scene before him.

A kitchen and dining room had appeared a couple of weeks prior, but this…

There was actual food on the table, and it was hot.

“Well, that’s different,” Shiro commented, appearing behind Ichigo.

“Are you hungry, Ichigo?” Zangetsu asked a second later, Kyoka Suigetsu beside him.

Ichigo hadn't thought he was, and yet he found himself sitting at the dinner table without even thinking about it, a frown marring his features.

“I guess I could eat,” he said, reaching for a bowl. He paused as the others moved to sit as well. “What do you think it means?”

“Perhaps it's time to wake up,” his zanpakuto guessed. “How do you feel?”

Now that Zangetsu mentioned it, he _was_ a little worn out from sparring. He stared at his companions with wide eyes. “I think I'm actually tired.” He paused. “What should I do?”

“Get some rest, dummy,” Shiro scoffed. “We’ll finish the garden in the mornin’ and ya can meditate or jump in the pond or whatever and get us out of here.”

“What?” Ichigo asked, alarmed.

“What did ya think it was there for, fish?”

“Um...yes?” Just because there weren't any fish in it currently didn't mean that they didn't belong there. Ichigo had assumed that whatever force was fixing the palace was waiting to add other creatures until there was someone officially on the throne.

“It's a reflectin’ pool. Haven't ya ever noticed that before?” The hollow poured himself some tea, and turned to his king with a grin. “Geez, do I have to do everything around here?”

“Don't worry.” Kyoka Suigetsu soothed, reaching over to pat his hand. “It will all work out.”

Ichigo let his spirits herd him toward a bedroom for the first time in years, and fell asleep to sounds of the two zanpakuto talking quietly in the corner, Shiro a solid presence beside him.

The next morning, Ichigo and the others took their time in the garden before the substitute Shinigami was drawn once again to the pool, the others moving quietly with him.

“We'll be with you, Ichigo,” Zangetsu assured him, lips barely curled into a smile.

“I will see you when you return,” Kyoka Suigetsu assured him, gently pushing him toward the water.

Ichigo took a breath and looked down.

<> <>

“Good morning, Kurosaki-san!” Kisuke greeted, filling Ichigo in on the latest news while he worked. “You’ll be happy to know that Rukia has been promoted, and less happy to learn that Yuzu-chan has been asked on a date, although I am sure that Hitsugaya-san will fulfill the big brother duties on your behalf. Yoruichi has taken to spending time with Harribel, which is naturally terrifying for everyone...”

Ichigo came awake slowly, listening to Kisuke ramble on the goings on in Soul Society. It was so nice to hear his friend sounding so happy, he almost didn't want to open his eyes.

 _“Don't get lazy now, Aibou,”_ Shiro snarked in his head _, “we’ve got a lot of work to do.”_

“How the heck am I going to convince everyone to make me the King?” Ichigo asked his spirits.

He felt a burst of affection from Zangetsu. “ _You have many friends; even more than you realize,”_ he reminded his wielder _. “But first, you need to wake up.”_

“...it's being a bit troublesome but I have no doubt that I'll figure it out eventually,” Kisuke was saying.

Ichigo opened his eyes to the sight of his friend fiddling with some sort of contraption that did who-knew-what, face half-hidden by the device in his hands. After a few minutes, he let out a pleased noise. “There, you see, Kurosaki-kun,” the man said, turning as he spoke, “I told you that--”

He broke off as his eyes landed on Ichigo, who was watching him with tired amusement. The boy practically glowed with power, as did his zanpakuto, resting once again in the corner.

“Kurosaki-san?”

“Hey, Kisuke,” he greeted. “So, what would you say if I told you that the hogyoku declared me the new Soul King?”

The wide-eyed former shopkeeper took in the power riding along his protégé’s skin, and the half-scowl, half-smile on Ichigo’s face and grinned.

“There's never a dull moment with you, is there?” he said, before pulling the younger man into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic will be posted the week of February 13.

**Author's Note:**

> I have attempted to use honorifics based on a tiny bit of research. If I have used them incorrectly, please let me know what to do instead, so that I can fix it.
> 
> At the moment, there are six other fics in this series, each of which will be an AU and/or time travel story. The next one is AU and will be posted in early February.


End file.
